l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Dane (Nebten)
Summary Fluff Background Dane Thoradin came from a rich merchant's house Mykonos' Sanctuary. He grew up enjoying the finer aspects in life and at such a young age understood the true value of gold. He did not do well in general studies and his tutor scolded him for not living up to his potential. His father always laugh after Dane's tutor stormed off in a fury knowing that books did not lie in his son's future. Dane had two older sisters and one younger brother. They played and grew together as expected for dwarves of their station. It was their mother who stood out from the rest. She was the youngest of another merchant house married more for political reason then for love. While there was a mutual respect by all members of the family, the mother remained distant. It was a single night that altered the paths of the Thoradin clan. Dane's father was out late due to business. When he returned, he was greeted by only one crying child. Dane held his father's bloodied axe mumbling for forgiviness. Dane tried to explain what he saw and what he had to do but the sight of his father only made things worse. His father could only take in that his children have been slain in their beds while his deceased wife laid at Dane's feet. To this day, it is not known as to why Dane's mother killed her babes while they slept. Nor is it known what Dane saw in his mother's eyes knowing that not "everything will be OK." It is only known that this day, Dane and his father fled their previous lives and that House of Thoradin fell. Appearance and personality Age: 56 Gender: Male Height: 4'3" Weight: 174 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Dane is a good natured soul who has a neutral outlook on life. He values his family just as much as his gold. His education was cut short early in life but he made up for it with physical prowless by having to restart his life within the wild. Dane likes protect the little guy and feariously defends his friends & family in either verbal or physical combat. Most of Dane's ambisions have left him, he's just a dwarf trying to do the right things and a little coin doesn't hurt. Apperance: Dane's current adventuring gear include scale mail and a heavy shield. These are mostly accented with different shades of brown, Dane's favorite color. His only weapon is a waraxe which he wields as effortlessly as his own right arm. Region Mykonos Sanctuaryhttp://www.enworld.org/wiki/index.php?title=L4W:Character_Creation#Mykonos.27_Sanctuary - +1 endurance checks, reflecting the toughness they developed working as slaves in the mines over their year of torment; the constant psychic bombardments suffered by the survivors has also granted them a degree of resilience, in times of extreme exertion they can sometimes shake off debilitating mental effects. When a player character from Mykonos' Sanctuary spends an action point they may immediately make one save against a any effect with the psychic keyword that a save could end. Hooks Wererat guild is after him after defeating them and taking back the Sibylline Idol Enemy of Daunton's wererat gang Considered an ally of the Northtown Knicks Considered an ally of Captain Coppernail, of the Merchants of Bacarate Deemed an enemy of the Gearhouse Gang Declared a member of The Five Kicker Mother's side of the family looking for Dane. Recent Adventures The Sibylline Idol Dane was hired on to search down a mysterious "Sibylline Idol" for a mystical Sage. This idol had unholy powers which drew unseele creatures to it and slowly took over the minds of those who are in retain it. The party Dane joined with was able to obtain the Idol from a gang of Wererats and destroy it and outer-world portal that laid under the city. In the end, Dane was right about this being a "rat smashing job," and was able to surive the day to get a hot meal with his hard earned coin. His companions were: Incarnation - warforged warlock, Riardon d'Cealis - eladrin warlord, Rurdev - shifter ranger, & Vashik One Eye - human wizard. A Night at the Opera Dane was hired by a mysterious man by the name of Afred to find his missing warforge companion, Grabbag, from the The Dauntonian Fine House of Oration. He during his search, he was waylaid by members of the Gearhouse Gang as well as a mysterious motes and a cyborg goblin. Upon returning the Grabbag to his friend, Dane and his companions were caught in a crossfire between Northtown Knicks and the wererat gang that he dealt with before. The wererats were defeated and peace was maintained between the party and the Knicks. On a side note, Dane and his allies were hired by a Captain Coppernail to protect the Opera from any misdealings. There the Lady of the Winds performed and an attempted kidnaping occured when the strange motes reappeared and the statue feature pieces of the opera came to life. Dane took on the statues primarly which almost got him killed. In the end, the enemies were overcame and the crowd rejoyced. The Screamer Companions: Incarnation - warforge warlock, Rurdev - shifter ranger, Qynn d'Cealis - eladrin psuedo-fighter, Hadrak - dwarven cleric. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +5 vs Poison Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 12 (Class 9 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 5 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Cast-Iron Stomach: +5 racial bonus to saving throws vs poison Dwarven Resilience: You can use second wind as a minor action Dwarven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the throwing hammer and warhammer. Encumbered Speed: Move at normal speed when it would otherwise be reduced by armor or heavy load Stand Your Ground +2 to Constitution, +2 to Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 5 Vision: Low-Light Languages: Common, Dwarven Class Features +2 Fort Combat Challenge Combat Superiority Fighter Weapon Talent (+1 with 1-handed weapons) Feats Dwarven Weapon Training, Toughness, Stout Shield, Weapon Finese (Axe)* Skills and Languages Languages Common, Dwarven Powers Retrained 2nd to 3rd level: Knee Breaker to Comeback Strike Powers Known Fighter At-Will - 1st Level Brash Strike Cleave Encounter - 1st Level Shield Bash Daily - 1st Level Comeback Strike Encounter - 2nd level Shielded Sides Encounter - 3rd level Probing Attack Daily - 5th level Villian's Menace Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power04= }} Equipment Gold 12 Silver 7 Weight 90 lbs Tracking Treasure * 382 gp, Heavy Shield of Protection, Level 3 Magic item (Reckless Waraxe +1), Bought 4 Handaxes (-20 gp) & Amulet of Protection +1 (-360 gp) The Sibylline Idol * 621 gp, 2 healing potions A Night at the Opera * Amulet of Life +1, 61gp, 16sp A Night at the Opera * 903 gp, 1 sp, 1 healing potion, sold Amulet of Protection +1 (+72 gp) and Bought Imposter's Drakescale Armor +2 (-1800 gp) A Night at the Opera XP * 112 The Sibylline Idol * 577 The Sibylline Idol * 100 The Sibylline Idol * 419 The Sibylline Idol * 404 The Sibylline Idol Level 2 * 1850 A Night at the Opera Level 3 * 2182 A Night at the Opera Level 5 Total XP: 5655 Changes 05/06/09: Edited to update XP and to correct Endurance modifier. I forgot to add my background bonus. 06/09/09: Updated XP 09/16/09: Updated XP 10/19/09: Updated XP, Updated Treasure, Leveled PC to 2 02/03/10: Updated XP, Leveled PC to 3 04/7/10: Updated XP, Updated Treasue, Leveled PC to 5 Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Reviewed by JoeNotCharles Removed comments from Dunamin that have been fixed. 1. The skill numbers in the Math section are correct, but in the summary, Dungeoneering, Heal, Insight, Nature and Perception are off by 1. Since the Math is right, I'll just go ahead and fix them. Approved for level 1. Approval 2 Comments from Lord Sessadore: Removed comments that no longer apply. Everything looks good to me now. Neat backstory; I like it :) I approve Dane for 1st level. Level 2 Approval 1 Reviewed by renau1g * Brash Strike - Remove "equal to Constitution modifier" and just have the +3, also add Extra damage to clear up wording * Shield Bash - Remove "equal to Wisdom modifier" and just have the +2 * Knee Breaker - Remove "equal to Constitution modifier" and just have the +3 Other than that looks good. Minor things so I approve/ Approved for level 2. Approval 2 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You should remove the Dwarf clause from Shield Bash. * Summary: Under the Reckless Waraxe, you should remove the "twice this weapon's enhancement bonus" and just leave the number. * Fluff: "His only weapon is a waraxe which he wields as effortlessly as his own right arm" is no longer accurate. * Attacks: Check Kendrick Kent's sheet to see how to get your RBA to work with strength. Small stuff, so approved. Level 3 Approval 1 Approval by renau1g Approval 2 Approval by ScorpiusRisk: Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk * I think you mean Weapon Expertise: (Axe) as opposed to finesse * Where did the Shield of Protection come from? I don't see it in tracking * Corrected spelling error in Villains Menace Approval 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by Lord Sessadore and JoeNotCharles Status: Approved as a 2nd level character with 1612 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking. Status: Approved as a 3rd level character with 3462 xp by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval